


Your End, My Start

by Crizzadile



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealous Colin Bridgerton, Protectiveness, colin is just slow, colin is suffering bc he is oblivious, no beta we die like men, peneloise friendship is everything, penelope is boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizzadile/pseuds/Crizzadile
Summary: Penelope has always been in love with Colin Bridgerton. When she finally confesses, his lack of a response disheartened Penelope. She then asks him for one last favor, a kiss. Then, decides to leave London, cutting all contact with Colin.Years later, Penelope comes back to London due to a Bridgerton wedding. Colin really wants to see her again and apologize, but what if she acts like nothing ever happened between them? Penelope ignores his existence for the most part, and it bothers Colin tremendously.[Modern AU with a mixture of books and tv show information]
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 65
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love torturing Colin because of what he did in the show and books lol. #jealouscolin #colinjealous Here's a modern AU. Unbeta'ed, sorry! Hope you enjoy!

_"Colin Bridgerton, I… I love you," Penelope stammered. Her kind doe eyes glimmering, her lips trembling from the confession._

_"I had to tell you because I…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "I know you're dating Marina, but I just had to tell you that I've always loved you."_

_Colin stood very still, strangely frozen to the ground. He was shocked and wasn't sure what was happening. Did Penelope Featherington, his childhood friend, his sister's best friend, just say I love you?! He broke out into a sweat. He wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't have time to comprehend this situation._

_Penelope started to blush. "Sa-say something," she murmured. "Anything, please." Penelope clasped her hands together in front of her, almost like a coping mechanism._

_Colin had no inkling he was numbed and silent this whole time. He didn't know how long he stood in front of Penelope, mouth sewn shut. A few more seconds to the excruciating silence, he finally broke._

_"Penelope, I am so sorry, I- I don't know what to say," Colin eventually succeeded in choking out. "Oh, Penelope, I am so sorry," he murmured._

_Penelope shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she sniffled to keep her tears at bay._

_"No, no, of course not," her face fell as she laughed tensely. She couldn't hold it in anymore, tears rolling down her face._

_"I-I'm sorry I even said anything." She stammered, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. "I just I just had to try," she sniffled sadly and turned to run away. Colin's heart squeezed at her dejected tone._

_"Pen-Penelope!" he stretched out for her, grasping her hand._

_Penelope sighed. "Colin, please just let me go so I can cry in a corner by myself," she said, trying to add a pep in her voice. She failed._

_"Pen-"_

_"Okay then," she exhaled. "If not, can you do me a favor?"_

_"Of-of, course, anything!" Colin answered a little too quickly. He would do anything right now to kill the awkwardness, to make her and himself feel less awful than they did now._

_"Can you..." she reddened even more._

_"Kiss me?" she gazed up at him._

_"gah….gah…," it was Colin's turn to sputter._

_"I'm going to University soon, and I haven't been kissed, and I guess my first confession horribly crashed and burned," she lamented, her gazing dropping from his face to the ground. "With a kiss, I guess I could die tomorrow, and it'll be fine."_

_He shook his head vigorously. "No-no, Penelope, you just took me by surprise. I'm just, just shocked." He then scowled. "And you won't die! God Penelope, you're young, and you're going to University! That's the best time of your life!" He gripped her shoulders._

_"Please." she stared up at him with those large pleading doe eyes. He was doomed. He couldn't deny her like this. This is the least he owed her,_

_He leaned down and captured her mouth in a slow kiss. A warmth slowly spread from where his lips touched her straight to his chest. He knew it was her first kiss and did not want to scare her. The least he could do was give her a memorable first kiss. He snaked an arm around her waist while his other hand captured the back of her head to deepen the kiss. There was something so tender in her touch. He finally broke the kiss._

_"Thank you," she whispered, giving him a rueful smile, touching her lips. "Goodbye."_

His alarm rang. 

Colin shot up from his bed, growling, he slammed his alarm to stop. Cold crept up his spine as he used his blanket to wipe the sweat off his face. He did not wake up on the right side of the bed.

_What the hell?_

Colin shielded his eyes from the light that poured into his room with his arm and sank backward onto his bed. It's been a while since he had this dream. Why did he constantly remember this one unfortunate time? 

It was strange. He's broken up with so many girls, but none ever invaded his dreams like this. And this memory incurred at least once a year or so. For God's sake, he didn't even date Penelope. Penelope was just his sister's best friend, his friend he grew up with. A friend that was in love with him for so long, a friend that left a mark on him with just an innocent kiss.

It haunted him for years. Seven years to be exact. 

He recollects vividly that he tried reaching out to her after that incident, but she refused to talk to him, coming up with plenty of excuses. He didn't know how she succeeded in avoiding him so well. They were neighbors, for God's sake! Suddenly, without warning, the next thing that happened was, she was gone.

_"Off to some Ivy league in America," Portia Featherington had said nonchalantly, not too interested in giving Colin more information._

He believed she was going to a University in London, he knew she got into some of the best schools here, but she chose to go far away? He didn't even know she applied to The States. He was shocked and utterly dumbfounded when he found out.

On top of that, Eloise was devastated and enraged with Colin for the longest time. She was the only one who knew about Penelope's confession to him. Eloise blamed him for her moving instead of going to University in the country, leaving her behind. It was one of the only times Eloise said she hated him, and Eloise never said that to any of her siblings. Even if she was furious at them.

"Why? Why did you have to go for her cousin?" Eloise all but shrieked the day she found out Penelope confessed to Colin. "Penelope has been in love with you for years and just had to break her heart, not only by going for her cousin but also rejecting her."

Ah, she didn't know about the kiss. That was one thing Penelope left out, though he was not sure why. For a while, Eloise refused to talk to Colin, but she came around as time went by.

"I am sorry for being mad at you," Eloise said after a couple of weeks of being mad at him. "You can't make someone love you, and that's okay. So I am sorry for snapping at you. Penelope moving away is not your fault. She even said so."

Colin remembered flinching at what she said and told her he was so very sorry he didn't notice Penelope's feelings for him. 

"Even if you did, what would you have done?" Eloise asked. And truthfully, Colin didn't know; all he knew was that he felt dreadful after Penelope left. Like a part of him vanished. And there was something she left on him when he kissed her lips. Though, he did not know what that 'something' was. It just tugged at his chest for a long time. 

He'd ask Eloise how Penelope was doing throughout the years, especially when Eloise moved to the States for work. He assumed she'd meet with Penelope. But Eloise would always shrug and had no answers for him. He didn't know if she was sincere, or she just didn't want to talk about Penelope to him. Colin tried looking for Penelope on social media, but she hid well, locking her accounts only to "request to follow."

All his requests were rejected.

* * *

Colin both loved and disliked coming home. He loved it because home always felt comfortable whenever he was away, and as always, there was no place like home.

However, he disliked it because his mother, Violet Bridgerton, bless her, as an amazing mother she is, was extremely overbearing over her children. Every time he came home, it was a conversation of, _'When are you going to get married? Your brother and sister are married, your other brother is in a long-term relationship! What about you?'_

Oof, at at his age, Colin would've like for his mother to let him live his life. For the most part, she did, until he came home, and then it was like he was on her turf, not his. Violet once said to him the very first time he left home and came back: _"As long as you're under my roof, you are going to listen to your mother rant about how she wants her children to be happy."_

He was currently cornered, a prisoner in his mother's house until Daphne's wedding, which was a week away. He did try to get out of it and would've been happy to stay with his other siblings, who had their own houses and flats, but they all knew if they didn't stay at their mother's, it would break her heart. Violet was great making guilt-tripping her kids. So, all the elder Bridgerton's that didn't have lodgings directly in London, such as Eloise (who now lived in the States) and Colin (who frequently traveled), were forced to stay at Violet's. Benedict was over today for moral support. 

That and Colin refused to go out with him to drink if he didn't come over for dinner, at least to save him from conversations like these. Though not like Benedict was helping him, his brother much rather delighted in his pain.

"Colin, did you not bring anyone to your sister's wedding?" his mother questioned. 

Oh no, not even home for a day, his mother was already accosting him at the dinner table. Benedict and Eloise were silently laughing next to him. Hyacinth and Gregory chuckled. They enjoyed his pain.

"I would've brought Marina-" he snickered knowing his mother would be taken off guard with that.

His mother frowned. "You are seeing her again? Weren't you with that other girl-Karen?Monica? Anna? Or something"

"All of the above," Benedict chuckled. Colin shot him a dirty look. Okay, so he dated a lot of girls, so what?

"See, I would've brought _someone_ if my family weren't so judgy," Colin murmured. For the amount his mother badgered him to settle down, she liked none of his past girlfriends. She did not hide her dislike for any of them, and she wondered why he never settles down. 

"Well, it isn't like she's a long term girlfriend or anything," Violet said a matter-of-factly. 

"It's the reason why you probably aren't in a long-term relationship," Eloise muttered under her breath.

Colin choked, his eyes wide. He glared at Eloise, who rolled her eyes at him. 

"Mother, how would _you_ know who'd I end up with?" 

Although, she was right. Marina was never serious to him, but he didn't want to give his mother another thing to be right about. He wouldn't hear the end of it. 

He dated Marina ages years ago and sometimes would see her here and there as a friend, but nothing would happen. To be exact, his mother and his family disliked Marina ever since he started dating her years ago. 

It was one of the many reasons why he knew he and Marina couldn't work. That, and Penelope. After Penelope's confession, it all fell apart with Marina, and they just remained friends. 

Violet shrugged. "A mother just knows. Colin, I wish you would be more serious about your life," she paused. "Correction, with your family life."

His mother knew he was serious about his work life but definitely not for his family life. He was in his late twenties, for God's sake, far too early. He really hoped his mother would stop harping him.

"Well, mum, onto better news, guess who's coming today!" Benedict finally chimed in, trying to help Colin out. _Finally_ , Colin sighed in relief, shooting his brother a 'thank you' look. 

Benedict winked back at him but then roared a loud "OW!" and grabbed his shin, glaring at Eloise. Did Eloise just kick him?

Violet nodded, her focus moving away from Colin for just a second. "Yes! I am delighted that … OH!" Violet dropped her fork, eyes widening.

"Mom?" Eloise asked, worried.

"Your friend!" she quirked, clapping her hands together animatedly. "Your friend, yes!!" she grinned. "She can be Colin's plus one, oh, Colin, you would absolutely love her because I love her and you know-,"

"Absolutely not!" Eloise cut her off. "Absolutely not, not my friend." She panicked as she shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely. Not." 

"Oh wow, you handled that well," Benedict muttered under his breath to her. 

Huh? Colin frowned. What was he missing? 

"Who? You have friends?" Colin inquired playfully.

Eloise was a hard person to get along with. She was one of those hard-headed, extremely opinionated people that usually rubbed off wrong on everyone. The idea she has a friend she was bringing to this wedding was intriguing. 

Eloise rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Her attitude then changed, her eyes downcast, and she appears nervous. "She's my uh best friend and my work wife," Eloise said nervously. Why was she so shifty?

Colin forgot to clue into his sister's life as he traveled a lot, but Eloise worked as a screenwriter in Los Angeles, so whoever it was must be American. Was his mother really going to set him up with Eloise's friend? No, thank you. 

"Oh, then you can't set me up with her mother," Colin said sweetly. "She is Eloise's work wife."

Violet frowned. "Even if she's Eloise's work wife, she's not Eloise's real wife. Why are you so weird, Eloise? Just say it's Penelope Featherington. Colin knows her."

Colin blinked. He felt his heart stop. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember Penelope Featherington?" Violet asked, confused. Colin stopped breathing and continued blinking. He couldn't forget Penelope. The last look she gave him imprinted in his brain that continued to give him nightmares once a year or so and the burn of her kiss still lingered on his. Seven years later.

"Oh God, Colin, don't tell me you don't remember Penelope? The little girl that was always with Eloise and you-," Violet said impatiently.

"No-no, I know her," of course he did. "What about... her?"

"She's staying with us since her family moved away from London!"

"Here? To stay until the wedding?" he squeaked, his voice sounded really distant.

"Yes! It's going to be like old times again," Benedict remarked, grinning at his brother. Colin was already lost in his thoughts. 

"I was uninformed…." he muttered. "But yay!" he squeaked fakely.

Colin was furious. The first thing he did was corner Eloise when he got the chance.

"Why didn't you tell me Pen was coming?" Colin demanded, confronting his sister in the hallway. "You didn't even tell me you've been working with her all this time! You were both in LA! Working together… DAILY! For years! Every time I ask you if you heard from her, you don't tell me anything!"

Eloise shrugged. "I mean after you broke my best friend's heart as if I wanted to update you on her life, Colin." She frowned. "I didn't think you cared?"

Colin groaned. "Eloise, of course, I care. Why do you think I asked? She grew up with us. She's a precious friend…"

_She confessed, then asked me to kiss her, and then she disappeared before giving me time to unravel the situation. Of course, I care._

Eloise shrugged. "How would I know you were bothered that Pen's coming, Colin? Geez, not everything is about you." She rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, you thought it was uncomfortable. That's why you kept it from me," Colin gritted. "Sounds like everyone knew except me."

Eloise's eyes grew as what Colin said sunk in. She frowned as she sat on what he said. "Oh my god… you're right. I didn't even know why I actively avoided telling you." she shook her head, clearly disappointed in herself. "I apologize. It's just when it comes to Pen, I turn on a weird switch. I am very protective because of what you did."

Colin frowned. Eloise immediately raised her hands to indicate no and answered. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I don't blame you for anything! It's just habit, I am sorry. Also, you shouldn't care. Penelope is totally over you if that's what you're worried about. She has not once asked about you all this time, so you don't have to worry if that was your concern."

Colin scowled. A pang shot through his chest. "She… she's never asked about me?"

"Yeah, and she's bringing a plus one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love separation fics, where a couple is apart for years, so here's a fic. Hoping it's a short one. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to live in London ages ago, but completely forgot the tube system, so I apologize to the Londoners if I got the tube system wrong, but Penelope's confusion here is real because I, too forgot, LOL. Also no beta, so I apologize for, well, everything. Enjoy!

_"Why are you leaving Pen?" Eloise cried out. "I thought we were supposed to go to Oxford together. Why are you leaving?!"_

_Penelope sighed, "I- I'm so sorry, Eloise. I did this. I did this without telling you."_

_"Is it because of Colin? Are you leaving because my brother is too stupid to figure out you love him?" Eloise was bordering screeching. Eloise was always so hotheaded and passionate._

_Penelope's eyes widened. Was she that obvious? Clearly, everyone knew she was in love with Colin Bridgerton. God, she needed a fresh start._

_"No…" she exhaled. "Oh, Eloise, please, don't. It's not entirely Colin. I just need to getaway. You know, a change in scenery," Penelope said through a cracked voice, tears burning at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall._

_"Getaway? Getaway?!" Is Oxford not far enough from London and Colin that you have to go across the pond? And leave me?"_

_Penelope's heart sank to her stomach. She didn't know she could hurt Eloise this much. However, why did she think it would've been a different response? She grew up with Eloise, they promised to be together throughout secondary school and University, but she broke that promise here._

_But she would never recover or be a different person if she didn't get distance from all of the Bridgertons. So how do you tell your best friend this? That you needed space from everyone, including her?_

_You don't. You just leave. However, even that didn't work._

* * *

Penelope found herself back in London and was screwed. How long had she been away now? Leaving for University and never coming back for 7 years took a toll on her familiarity of the tube. Her family had moved out of London when her father passed. Living in the countryside did not suit her lavish, extravagant mother, but it served their pockets. Therefore she had no need in the past years to go back to the city of London, plus she kept herself buried in schoolwork and work after University that she didn't have to come back all too often.

She decided to be adventurous this time around, deciding to take the tube from Heathrow all the way to downtown London. However, 7 years away and the changing infrastructure of the tube confused Penelope. She already took a couple of wrong stops and connections. She decided maybe it was time to call it quits and call for Eloise to pick her up, maybe grab a cab. She used to live down the street. She lamented and picked up her phone.

Dead.

"Oh fuc--dge nugget," Penelope exhaled loudly, garnering a few dirty stares from people in the tube. "Sorry," she murmured. She remembered her last text to Eloise was, _'Just landed! I'll be there in an hour!'_

It was over two by now. She should've memorized the exact directions to get to the Bridgerton's. Maybe she should've let her friend pick her up, but she didn't want to inconvenience the whole Bridgerton family. The Bridgertons had a tendency to make every trip an entire excursion, and she wanted to be alone and gather up her wits and courage before she met all of the Bridgertons again.

Especially the third one. Her hands suddenly grew clammy thinking about him. She shook her head vigorously before wiping her sweaty palms against her plaid skirt. She was annoyed at herself because so far, she thought she did well this whole trip, not thinking about him. In fact, she prided herself on not thinking about Colin too much the last few years. The last time Colin came across her mind was when Eloise forced her way back into Penelope's life and spoke about her family.

Since running away from London, Penelope spent all her years building up walls, forming the most shallow friendships. Never falling in love or developing strong relationships, she knew all of it would lead to heartbreak. However, Eloise was a force of nature that refused to be neglected. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily Penelope Featherington," Eloise once said to her. Penelope smiled fondly, remembering when Eloise crashed back into her life uninvited. It wasn't like Penelope stopped talking to her, they kept in touch throughout their years apart, but Penelope purposely kept a distance between her life in America and her life in London. Eloise, however, did not get the memo. Or rather, refused to get the memo. 

Once Eloise Bridgerton chose you, you were doomed for life with her, and Penelope could not have asked for anything different. At first, Penelope was distressed Eloise decided to crash her life in America after University, but it had been one of the best things her best friend ever did for her. 

Now, they both live together in L.A., living the American dream. Both a great duo of being screenwriters for various tv shows and films. Penelope was also a successful writer under a different pen name. Even Eloise didn't know. Penelope still loved keeping her own secrets; it was the fun of it all. 

"Next stop Lancaster Gate Station."

OH! Yes! This stop sounded familiar! Penelope thought, scrambling out of the tube! Yes! She wasn't that dumb after all. 

As she stepped out of the station, there were awnings in the area for new construction. She scowled. Great more ways to confuse her walk to the Bridgerton's. As she walked down the street with her backpack and her rolling bag, she felt a strong gust of wind hit her. 

Oh no. She tipped her head up to look at the sky. It was dark, and the clouds were covering the sky, heavy, ready to release the heavens onto her. It could not rain. It just could not! She completely disregarded the weather in London, that it was mostly gloomy and rainy. She should hurry, she thought as she recognized the park she used to go through to get home. She was on the right path! She was sure of it!

After 7 years being away, she figured this place would have no effect on her, but it gave her the chills of the past and gave her the sense of home, where she grew up. It was a complicated feeling.

She quickened her pace through the dimly lit park but heard the crackle in the sky. Ugh, maybe if she hurried, she would barely miss getting thoroughly drenched. She didn't think to bring an umbrella, and the little hat she was currently wearing only served to look travel chic and cute and was far from being functional.

And it started to drizzle. 

"Oh, bother," Penelope said under her breath. She had to find shelter, maybe one of the gazebos up ahead; as she ran towards it with her rolling bag going through puddles, the strong gust of wind blew her hat. "No!"

* * *

Colin was perplexed. He didn't know how to explain what feelings were swirling in and around him. After speaking with Eloise and finding out that his sister had been staying and working with Penelope ever since moving to the States sent a shock to his system.

"Why did you have the need to hide it from me?" Colin asked finally after Eloise went through a cliff notes version of her life with Penelope. "I am actually impressed at how you managed to hide it all throughout our family gatherings."

"I didn't purposely hide it from you! I-I mean, maybe a little? Ughh," Eloise started gruffing petulantly. Even through his disbelief, Colin had to chuckle. It were moments like these Eloise confirmed that she was his younger sister. 

"I said I was sorry! Whenever we come home for family gatherings. We just don't talk about me," Eloise shrugged. Then she looked up at Colin, raising a finger to his face. "Also- also in my defense, dear brother, we have such a large family, even if I did mention it, it was probably lost in between all the other family hoopla."

Which, now that he reminisced back to all the family gatherings, Eloise was right. When he returned for family gatherings, his entire family always had some kind of drama, and it usually went in one ear and out the other. That was the joys and tribulations of an extremely large family.

"I'm sorry, Colin," she said sheepishly. "But she is coming. She's going to be staying here and will be here the remainder of the time we prepare for the wedding."

Colin just nodded, trying to comprehend out the situation. Basically, trying to figure out how to react when he saw Penelope again. Eloise didn't seem to know anything more besides her best friend's confession to him, Penelope left out the fact they shared a kiss before she disappeared.

"Can you promise me you won't be weird around here?" Eloise suddenly blurted out, shifting nervously. 

"Me?!" Colin asked, aghast. "You're the one being weird about it."

"I know! I know!" Eloise admitted. "I'm just making it worse and awkward!" She whined. 

"It can be normal if you stop being weird about it, Eloise."

Eloise sighed and let out a smile. "Yeah, yeah," she said, shaking an imaginary weight off her shoulders. "I mean, it happened years ago, she's over you, someone is head over heels for her, you never liked her like that anyway, you both are good, so everything's good." She said more so to convince herself, it seemed. 

Colin physically cringed. Eloise was right, so why did he have such a visceral reaction to every word she just said in her last sentence. He was glad Eloise didn't notice, as she was busy checking her phone. 

"She was supposed to be here over an hour ago, though, and it was raining heavily- so this is worrisome. I knew we should've picked her up. Oh, she's so stubborn. I'm going to call her." She said, leaving Colin.

After changing into his sweats and hoodie, he decided to go for a run. That always made him feel better. He didn't want to be around when Penelope arrived either. He needed to figure out how he would react in front of her. Maybe after a good run and then meeting her would be the best course of action. His emotions were weirdly brewing; he didn't know what they were. And he didn't want his first encounter with Penelope to be one of discomfort.

One nice thing about where his family house was situated, it was practically close to everything. So they technically didn't need a car, especially in bustling London. He decided to take the scenic route and took the long run through the park in his neighborhood. 

The park smelled of wet grass, the rain breeze blowing through the air. It only poured briefly, but now it was just tiny little drizzles with strong gusts of wind. Just how he liked it. The park was dimly lit thanks to the street lamps illuminating the path was just enough for him to see ahead.

He thought it was kind of peaceful as he enjoyed the breeze and the cool air as he jogged. He closed his eyes for a second to breathe in, then opened it when he felt something smack him right in the face. And all he saw was darkness for a second, slipping on the wet street, falling backward straight into a puddle with a splash.

"Ow!" Colin howled as he felt his butt hit the wet ground.

What the hell? Today was unfortunate. First, the Penelope bomb being dropped on him, now slipping into the puddle. What was his luck today?

"Oh my God!" he heard a shriek. "I am so sorry!!"

Colin grabbed the item that smacked him in his face off him and noticed it was a yellow hat. This whole situation was oddly familiar, he chuckled lightly, the last time he remembered getting slapped in the face with a yellow hat was when he was riding his bike in this same park, and a specific red head's hat flew into his face and made him lose control and fell into a puddle.

It was the first time he and Eloise met Penelope. He beamed fondly, remembering that incident. He glanced up to see the hat owner's striking huge large doe eyes, plump cheeks and pink lips with fiery red hair. She wore a yellow tweed cardigan and red plaid skirt with leggings and boots.

Blood rushed through his veins as the first thing that went through Colin's mind was, this girl was beautiful. The second thing that went through his head was that she looked familiar. 

It was right then and there his vision registered and finally caught up with his brain. His eyes widened, and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. He had to choke and gulp it down to whisper her name. 

"Penelope?"

It was definitely her. He couldn't mistake her red hair, now longer than before, beautiful large curls cascading down her shoulders, even with the flyaway baby hairs frizzing about on her head due to the rain. Even when they were younger, her eyes were hard to overlook - they were still so large and vivid he thought she had the most pretty eyes. Staring into them was just like staring into crystalline waters. And her lips, he didn't think about her lips at all growing up until the last day he saw her, the day she asked him to kiss her. That was when he knew how plump and soft her lips were. It was hard to ignore them now.

How did it feel now? After 7 years? 

"Huh?" The redhead blinked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She frowned. "How do you-,"

Colin realized his face was hidden and pulled his hoodie down. It was then that Penelope's frown parted, and her mouth turned into a large O. Her eyes grew wide, and she stepped back, her hands flying to her chest.

"Colin?!" 

This was not how Colin wanted to meet Penelope again after 7 years of absolute radio silence, but it was so unexpected, nostalgic, and god damn perfect he couldn't help but release a bellowing laugh from his belly. He was so anxious thinking of meeting Penelope this whole time, he couldn't think of any way better to see her again- and this just broke the ice. 

"We have to stop meeting like this," Colin stated, chuckling.

Frowning, Penelope blinked rapidly, puzzled by his answer. Colin had to quickly explain because he had to calm his frayed nerves from creeping up his chest since she didn't react the way he wanted her to respond. He was usually more put together than this.

"Oh uhm. Because you know.." he hastily explained, stumbling over his words. "Hmm yo-you know because the first time we met, your hat hit me in the face, and I fell from my bike into a puddle."

"Oh! Wow. I can't believe you remember that," she responded, shaking her head in disbelief. No smile.

What? 

Somehow, Colin was a little hurt that she wasn't more excited that he remembered how they first met. He remembered it vividly, and it even brought a smile to his face. But Penelope wasn't cracking a smile, and he thought she would've appreciated that. He remembered Penelope gushing over everything sentimental. 

Heck, he couldn't even name his first girlfriend, let alone remember how he met his first girlfriend.

Wait, why was he hoping to get brownie points from Penelope?!

"Anyways, ar-are you alright? Honestly, I didn't know how bad the weather was today if I knew I wouldn't wear a hat, ooh." she apologized again. 

"I am right as rain," he said. "Don't worry yourself, I've had worse done to me." 

"Oh, thank god," she said, extending out her hand. "Let me help you up at least."

"I am wet, no need I can get myself up," Colin said, pushing himself up, but slipped in the puddle and fell back down, splashing more water on himself and on Penelope. She yelped and jumped back.

"Oh shit!" Colin cringed. "I'm so sorry! I'm so bumbling! You're now wet." Colin was afraid that his first encounter with Penelope might be awkward and uncomfortable, well, his fears were realized.

However, she giggled instead. And what a sweet tinkling laugh it was. It was the kind of laugh that lit up the dimly lit park. His heart slammed against his chest, a sense of warmth filled his body, even though it was breezy outside. He missed her laugh; he truly did.

"I am aware," she said, looking down at her wet skirt. "It's alright! I guess we're both wet." She shrugged, extending her hand out again for Colin to grab. 

Colin had a strong urge, after grabbing her hand to pull her into a long embrace, to feel her against his body. He didn't know why the desire was powerful but refrained. He thought it was weird if he did so. He just let her pull him up so he can stand upright. He hesitated, not letting her hand go; they were so soft. He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb unconsciously and only realized he was doing it when Penelope called his name.

"Colin?" She quirked a brow at him, and that was when he let her go. 

"Ah-ah, thanks." Colin said briskly. He was glad it was chilly, it quelled and hid the growing heat creeping to his cheeks. He knew he was behaving a little weirdly, it was the exact opposite of what he and Eloise wanted. He didn't know why!

"So, funny story, I didn't charge my phone, I was lost and couldn't contact anyone," she announced. 

Colin smirked. "Hey, you know, I used to live in this very area, so I can help you find where you're going?" he offered playfully.

"Oh, you know, I used to live in this same area too when I was a kid," she said coyly. "I don't really need your help at all. You can continue doing whatever you were doing before my stupid hat smacked you in the face." She grabbed her hat back that he still held.

"I doubt running in wet clothes would be comfortable. I'll walk you home."

"Erm… no, you don't have to. I can take care of myself," she said with a smile nonchalantly, waving her hand in dismissal. 

Colin frowned and was genuinely offended.

"Nonsense. Are you nuts? It's late at night, you're wet, I am wet. You forgot how to get home, you should've actually stopped at the next stop, Bond, and it would've been 2 blocks away. Right now, we're probably a few minutes away, and you might take a wrong turn." Colin was getting slightly heated. 

Penelope used to find reasons to be within the vicinity of him when they were growing up. In fact, she would come over to their house and do sleepovers with Eloise, mostly when he was home. And now she just didn't need him? It weirdly stung. 

"Also, parks at night are the least safe place for a woman to be walking alone. And lastly, Eloise is probably on the verge of calling the police and reporting a missing person, and I'm the only one that has a working phone between us to stop her from doing it."

Penelope gasped and whipped her head to gaze at him. "Crap, you make sense. Eloise is the problem here." She said, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Out of everything I said, you caught onto the Eloise part." Colin threw his hands into the air.

Penelope snickered. "Should've led off with Eloise. Your sister would cause a ruckus. Alright, you win. Please text your sister before I end up on the news."

Colin grinned and texted his sister. 

_ <C:> got a miss featherington wandering aimlessly in Hyde. _

_ <E:> OH THANK GOD WAS GOING TO CALL THE POLICE. BRING HER BACK NOW. I AM GOING TO KILL PENELOPE. _

_ <E:> And remember, don't be weird, thanks! _

_ <C:> What the hell, E. _

Colin wanted to smack his sister for making things so awkward even without her presence here.

"Well, come on, Bridgerton, lead the way." She said, going off to walk supposedly in the direction to his family home.

"The other way, Pen," Colin called out. Penelope froze and twirled around.

"Yes, of course, I knew that," she said abashedly.

Colin laughed and grabbed her rolling bag from her. "As a gentleman, I can carry this for you."

Penelope fussed. "I don't need assistance, I'm not a little girl anymore, but thank you."

Colin gazed at her. No, she was definitely not a little girl anymore.

"You look really good, Penelope." Colin couldn't help but say it as they walked towards his family home. 

Penelope scowled, keeping her eyes forward. Colin had a small sensation of triumph, noticing her cheeks blush.

"What? With the rain and humidity making my hair look like bush fire?" Her hands flew up to her head, smoothing down the loose baby hairs. Colin wanted to so severely smooth it for her. He laughed instead. 

"I know you're definitely lying, but I appreciate the kind words anyways." She gave him a side glance, one so cheeky it sent jolts to his heart. "You don't look too bad yourself either, still keeping a full head of hair, I see," she said, her eyes darting to his hair. "Phew, not a receding hairline in sight, god you Bridgerton's and full head of hair. Although, from some pictures, I can't say the same for Anthony though, maybe in due time for you?"

A belly laugh erupted from Colin as tears started looking at the corner of his eyes.

"God damnit, Penelope! You're still such a spike. I'm glad that hasn't changed about you." Colin chuckled. He always admired the way this quiet wallflower used to have one-liner jabs at people. 

Penelope smiled, turning her attention back to the path ahead of them. "Probably the only thing that hasn't changed about me." 

Penelope was treating him naturally as they chatted casually. Her beautiful eyes didn't have the same adoration they did or used to when she looked at him. In fact, as he stole glances at her as she spoke, she was friendly and apathetic. She wasn't fumbling through her words, or stuttering, or even stealing glances at him like she used to do when they were younger. In fact, he was the one creepily stealing looks at her.

Everything was orderly, like nothing ever happened between them. It was as if she completely put the last incident they had together entirely behind her. Did she forget it? Colin would hope not - He was her first kiss and first love… no one could forget their firsts, right? 

But this was good...the awkwardness, which was their last encounter, would never see the light of day if they kept it at this pace, and that was what he wanted...

That was good…. right? 

So why did he feel a crushing weight of disappointment pinning his heart down? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, comments are appreciated as I love chatting with ya'll! Work has been kicking my butt! But I'll update stuff soon! I missed writing and chatting!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, sorry for the late update! Ya'll imma channeling probably 30% Penelope from books, 45% Penelope from TV, and 50% Nicola Coughlan LOLLL. Yes, the math don't add up, but bear with me. Also unbeta'ed, so let me know if something jumps out!! Enjoy!

_"Oh Penelope!" Marina barged into Penelope's room while she was reading a book. "Remember when I said I was going to hate moving here?"_

_"Marina?" Penelope smiled upon seeing her cousin rush into her room. She knew Marina was having difficulty acclimating to moving in with her family in the most crucial years of her growing life. While Penelope's family accepted Marina, they were not the most welcoming. Penelope took the initiative to befriend Marina and was the most welcoming out of everyone in her family._

_"Yes, are you still having a hard time?" Penelope asked. They've grown closer in the last few weeks as Penelope acclimated her to the city, bringing her around town, introducing her to her friends, especially the Bridgertons, since they were neighbors and her closest friends._

_"A little, mostly because of your mother," Marina grumbled._

_"Oh, yes, I've lived with her all my life, I understand," Penelope agreed._

_"I've actually been spending time with someone, a lot, and I kind of like him, and he likes me too!" she squealed. Penelope beamed and clapped her hands in excitement._

_"Oh?! Who?" Penelope was too excited to find out who Marina ultimately clicked with._

_"Colin Bridgerton!"_

_"Oh."_

* * *

Penelope knew coming back would conjure up many memories, and she was ready for them. What she was not prepared for was coming face to face with her best friend's older brother first—the last object of her affection that broke her heart years ago. 

Once she stepped on that plane to America, she never looked back, and she vowed to be a completely different person, that included not fawning over Colin freaking Bridgerton. Obviously, Penelope had a few setbacks throughout the years as she had watched from afar Colin's career in travel journalism take off. There were nights where she was pitiful, and she scrolled through his Instagram travels pictures. Those nights dwindled to 1 a year when she was the most down and missed home and him. Recently, those nights dwindled to none, and she wanted to keep it that way. 

All she needed to do was keep her interactions with Colin short, sweet, and as few to none existent as possible. 

That proved to be difficult when the first person she bumps into was Colin. The universe was playing a cruel joke on her. However, her initial shock was quickly replaced by contempt because Colin Bridgerton still looked utterly gorgeous. 

_Great_ , so the universe still decided to keep Colin Bridgerton one of the most good-looking men put on earth. For a man who ate his weight, he nicely filled out his clothes (in an attractive way). His chestnut-colored hair and green eyes were still striking as before. 

However, she was not going to go there, ever again. She did once, and that failed miserably. 

Penelope tried so hard in her life to hide her childhood crush from Colin, except clearly she wasn't a good liar as everyone except Colin realized her crush. Or he realized it but chose to ignore it, which hurt more honestly. Instead, he went for her cousin, whom he barely knew, over someone he grew up with. Fitting, she guessed, Colin never romantically looked at her, and she was delusional to think otherwise. 

Whichever it was, it was all in the past, and Penelope accepted it. She had no ill feelings towards Marina or Colin for anything. Whatever happened between them, she shoved in the deepest parts of her recesses. She did not need to relive her past, and if she didn't think about it, there was nothing to react to. 

Therefore, she collected herself and spoke to him like she would any person. She did relish in the fact that Colin was clearly shocked and floundered a couple of times when he first saw her. 

She also did catch him looking over at her throughout the walk, but she ignored it for the most part. But he kept on doing it, she could feel his eyes penetrating into her, and it was beginning to get more challenging to overlook.

One of the reasons she fell for Colin in the past was because he listened to her as they grew up. Sure, he shrugged her off as a romantic option, but he never shrugged her off as her friend. She had days where she would talk to him, and he would listen, and she loved him for that. But she never had him stare at her like he was right now. She wanted to know why he was doing that. Did she have something on her jacket? Was her hair a complete mess? Well, it was raining. She did look disheveled, but so did he. She wondered if it was because they hadn't seen or spoken to each other for years, she wanted to ask him what he thought, but she also did not want anything to do with him. 

_Don't go there, Penelope._

She knew she was close to the bridgerton house because she heard a loud shriek.

"PENELOPE FEATHERINGTON! We should've picked you up!" Eloise screamed from the steps of her home.

"Not necessary Eloise…" Penelope sighed. Her best friend could sometimes be too loud, and clearly Colin shared her sentiment when he groaned and told his sister to shut up.

"Or you could've ubered!" Eloise ignored Colin and hugged Penelope.

"It's so expensive -"

"Oh my god, first of all, you can afford it, Ms.live-in-beverly-hills,"

"You live there too," Penelope muttered but Eloise continued to ignore her.

"Secondly, get work to expense it for you, say It's research for a new rom-com idea."

Penelope grinned. "It is. That's why they're willing to give me off for a whole week," and she needed to write her new book.

"I found her Eloise, geez, _shut up_ , you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," Colin said, brushing past Penelope with her luggage.

"My my! It's like you've never left Penelope!" Violet Bridgerton greeted coming down the stairs.

"Mrs. Bridgerton!!" Penelope beamed when she saw Violet. "Sorry for inconveniencing you."

Violet frowned before breaking into a large smile. "Nonsense, Penelope! We've missed you dearly. You can stay here anytime." She gathered Penelope into an embrace. "Welcome home!"

Penelope tried her best not to cringe at the word "home." The Bridgertons treated her like family, technically this was home as she grew up, so it hurt to have it be confirmed. It was home until she confessed to Colin. She wondered if it could've been different if she didn't? Not a good time to regret anything. 

"I told you mother would be delighted to see you," Eloise uttered.

"Of course I would! One day Penelope was over daily. The next, she was gone!" Violet said, her hands still holding onto Penelope's.

"Wow, you sound more hurt over Penelope leaving than you are of me leaving," Eloise said, feigning hurt. 

Violet rolled her eyes. "The difference is you come back every chance you get, and I completely appreciate that."

Eloise wanted to retaliate but shut her mouth. Penelope couldn't help but laugh. It was true, on extended holidays, Eloise would try to go home. She was that close with her family. Penelope, on the other hand… well, she preferred not to waste time traveling. 

"Well, I have tried to drag Penelope home but..." she trailed off. "She's too busy being the most sought-after screenwriter and all."

"Oh, I am so proud of you, Penelope! And my goodness, Penelope, you look absolutely stunning. It was just like yesterday you ran around in flowery short pants with Eloise and Colin, and now you're a sophisticated, stunning woman!" Violet said, observing Penelope from top to bottom, her hands still gripping Penelope's.

Penelope felt her face flame up, and her heart squish. She loved Violet as much as she loves her own mother, sometimes even more because Violet did not shy away from affection.

"You must be extremely tired, dear, so do settle in. We'll catch up tomorrow," Violet said. "Colin's going to bring your luggage to the usual guest room you used to have your sleepovers in."

"Oh yes! You remember where that is, right, Penelope? I'll go up with you-," Eloise started to go up the stairs before Violet grabbed her collar.

"If I remember those sleepovers correctly, they were not sleepovers when you both were in the same room," Violet remarked. "Your friend is tired, and we have an early day tomorrow prepping wedding stuff for your sister."

"But mother-,"

"No buts," Violet looked over at Penelope. "Sleep well, dear!"

Penelope chuckled. Like she and Eloise turned into children again whenever they were in the Bridgerton house. Literally, time stood still here. Eloise rolled her eyes at Penelope, made a texting motion with her hands, and mouthed, _'I'll text you.'_

Once she got to the guest bedroom, she saw Colin standing there, where he dropped her luggage in the middle of the room. She frowned, thinking he would leave right after. She had no idea why he lingered. 

"Uhm, Penelope-" Colin started when he saw her, but Penelope didn't want to have another friendly chat. She was exhausted, and she filled her quota of talking to Colin for the year with that walk over here.

"So thanks again for helping me out today, and sorry for messing up your jog!" Penelope said and yawned. "Well, I'm going to crash now."

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course, I'll-I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well," he said, walking out, closing the door.

Penelope let out a massive exhalation of relief and dropped onto the bed. She had no idea what Colin wanted to say, but being alone with Colin was not something she wanted right now, or ever. And that was what she decided to do the next few days.

* * *

If Colin knew any better, he swore Penelope was avoiding him - ignoring him even because she barely looked his way once they reached the Bridgerton home. The most interaction she'd given him was when they bumped into each other, and that was a couple of days ago now. After that, it was like she intentionally shunned him. Maybe he was too paranoid, but it was blatant.

Every time he would be in a room with her by himself, she would walk out of the room. When he tries to go near her, she will put some sort of gap. She would only sort of speak to him when there were people around, but even then, there was a distance between them. The gazes he used to get from her when they were growing up didn't exist, and he didn't know how aware of it he was until he didn't feel it. 

It felt weird. What was even more bizarre was that he was conscious of himself studying Penelope. Did she always have a pretty and wide small? Did her eyes always sparkle like that when she spoke about something so passionately? Did her hair always shine like the burning sun?

It confused him. He chalked it up because he hadn't seen or spoken to her in 7 years. He had no idea what her life was like, or what kind of person she's become, and that bothered him. He hoped they could go back to normal so he could be her friend again, like they were when they were growing up together.

What was normal, though? Pre-Penelope asking him to kiss her 7 years ago, normal? He groaned, recollecting the probable time this all went to hell. Maybe if he didn't kiss her, they'd still be close? Perhaps if he didn't date Marina?

He didn't know, but speaking to her could definitely fix whatever was going on. One day he got lucky to catch Penelope. Rather, he got lucky because he calculated her routine by observing her. she kept to a routine and was awake earlier than everyone else. It was probably her jet lag, but she had a pattern. It was classic Penelope that he remembered, the girl had a habit, and he was glad that didn't change. 

She'd wake up before 7, made herself tea, sit in their library with her laptop, and she would start typing. The intensity she had whenever she was typing actually gave Colin chills. It was how he probably felt and looked when he was writing on his laptop. He admired her for it. And then she'd shut her computer once she heard the first signs of life. Well, clearly not as attentive enough to notice him. 

Colin watched her for two days before catching himself feeling like a creeper. He just didn't know what else to do to get Penelope's attention short of cornering her without people around. Like he was doing right now. Colin was sitting at the breakfast nook tucked in the corner of the kitchen. He was up early today, and brought his laptop while he was waiting. 

Like clockwork, Penelope was up and was in the kitchen to make herself tea. Today she was wearing black stockings underneath a cute pink polka dot dress and a big red bow on her head, which further accented her red hair. Penelope had such an appealing fashion sense, and if he remembered back, she always did. She was still quirky, charming and adorable.

"You're up early, Pen."

Penelope yelped and turned around, a hand flying to her chest. 

"Colin! Oh my god, you frightened me.I didn't see you there." Her eyes darted around the kitchen. Colin could see her scanning the perimeter, checking to see if anyone else was around.

"Yeah, just decided to wake up early and work," he lied as he shrugged.

"Oh! Really? Well, I should leave you then, while you work don't want to be in your way," she said, slowly backing up towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Okay, she was definitely avoiding him.

"No, don't leave. Don't you want to make tea?" Colin asked, standing up, going over to the kettle that he already placed on the stove for her. 

"I can wait, don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand, still walking away backward. 

"Nonsense Penelope, you're clearly awake and dressed for the day." He said, pointing out to her outfit of the day. 

"Earl grey? With a splash of milk and sugar still?" he asked as he poured hot water into a mug and threw in that exact ingredients into the hot water. 

"Oh," Penelope remarked, astounded. Colin tried to hide a smirk, knowing he elicited some sort of response besides apathy from her.

"You used to come over a lot. I just remembered how you take your tea," he shrugged as he passed her the mug.

His initial satisfaction diminished when she didn't take the cup, and it was her turn to smirk.

"I actually cut the sugar and put soy milk in there, something I picked up in LA," she corrected.

"Oh, you changed how you take your tea," Colin hummed.

"Yeah, well, a lot has changed since I was in my teens," Penelope replied coldly before noticing how it came out. She grimaced and then glanced at him, opening her mouth before closing it and turning away.

Colin was amazed. Penelope used to apologize for even raising her voice to anyone. But this Penelope was not apologizing for the rudeness in her voice. Colin respected her for it.

"I'm aware…" Colin responded, his tone was hard. "Sorry," he mumbled, walking to the sink to dump the tea. 

Penelope briskly moved towards him and grabbed the mug from his hands before he could dump the contents into the sink.

"I can still drink. It'll be a waste if you throw it." 

"Ah, sorry, I thought you still had your tea a certain way, my bad, shouldn't have assumed," Colin said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, you don't have anything to be sorry about. We don't really talk.." Penelope murmured against the mug when she placed it against her lips. 

"Yeah…. But why is that?" Colin demanded, folding his arms, resting his hips on the kitchen counter. He gazed at her. "We used to talk a lot and hang a lot." 

They hung out as friends when they grew up. He didn't realize how integral she was as his little sister's best friend but also his friend. 

Colin thought he could prolong it. Penelope just arrived. Not even a couple of days in and he was already jumping on her asking for answers to his questions. 

He really did not appreciate the charade of pretending nothing happened between them, but most of all, he did not appreciate the fact they acted like they didn't know each other. He also didn't want to outwardly say it in case he was the only one who made a big deal about it.

And from the looks and responses from Penelope, it was clear that he was the one making a big deal about it, not her, so he wasn't going to bring it up. But he was going to bring up why she was treating him like he didn't exist.

Penelope's eyes widened, and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She looked bewildered, was ready to run away. Colin was glad he caught her. This was the most he's spoken to her since he first saw her.

"Morning, everyone!" His mother's voice made both him and Penelope jump. "You're both up early, must be really hungry!" 

Colin was annoyed at his mother. She picked the worst time to start cooking breakfast, he stole a glance at Penelope, and she looked too relieved as she exhaled.

The rest of the time, they were just chatting with his mother. He kept looking over at Penelope, who completely ignored he was there unless it was to answer and include him in what they were talking about.

It pissed him off. Even more so when his siblings, Eloise and Benedict, joined them for breakfast. She happily chatted with them and his mother, more so than she did with him. This was how it was the last few days and he did not like being ignored. 

"Oh, Penelope, when's your boyfriend coming?" Violet asked Penelope when they all set down for breakfast, and Colin's ears perked up.

Penelope laughed and shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend," she corrected. "Who told you that he was?" she chuckled. "He's busy, unfortunately."

"He should've come with you, he's always busy," Eloise interjected as she shoved a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, speaking with a mouth full of food.

"If he even exists," Colin muttered under his breath. Colin stopped himself, noticing he just said that out loud and not in his head because Benedict's mouth opened in a silent gasp, amused, while Eloise scowled at him. Penelope, who was sitting the furthest away, didn't hear him as she was chatting with Violet.

Thank god, why the hell did that escape his mouth? He was sort of horrified with himself.

"Oh, he very well exists." Eloise hissed at Colin as she shoved another spoon of eggs into her mouth. She was glaring at him, challenging him. 

Penelope finally turned around. "Who exists?"

Eloise sat back on her chair and folded her arms, and smiled. "Oh, nothing, just talking about your date that's coming to the wedding."

Penelope smiled nervously and waved her hands. "Oh, let's stop talking about me, in general." She said tensely. 

Oh? Colin was excited to find out who this mystery man is. Penelope seemed embarrassed to say anything about him. Was he ugly? Was he a bum? Colin was suddenly so curious. Colin knew Penelope didn't like talking about herself, even from when she was a kid, but he was extremely interested in her life. He literally knew nothing about Penelope. 

"In fact, he's _sooo_ real you can google him pretty easy," Eloise stated, narrowing her eyes at Colin, a sly smile on her face. Eloise was challenging him. 

"Not necessary, Eloise," Penelope started pulling at Eloise's sleeve, her eyes flashing, trying to shut Eloise up.

"Penelope's plus one is a famous actor, _actually_ , Michael Sterling," Eloise said boastfully. 

Colin chose the wrong time to eat a whole piece of sausage as he inhaled far too sharply, it got lodged and went down the wrong track, and he choked loudly, startling everyone in the room. 

"Colin? Are you alright?!" Penelope asked, concern tingling her voice. If Colin wasn't fighting for his life against a piece of sausage, he would've appreciated another reaction from Penelope.

He wheezed, and Benedict stood up and smacked his back, so a huge piece of sausage landed on the table. 

Benedict and Eloise burst out laughing while Penelope watched the whole situation with wide concerned eyes.

"Colin, really, we've told you to chew your food instead of inhaling it, honestly," Violet said, standing up to start cleaning the table.

He coughed and fisted his chest to get any remaining food from his throat. "I'm alright, thanks, Penelope. The only one who doesn't want me dead at this table."

"I doubt that," Eloise mumbled, eliciting a gasp from Penelope and glare from Colin. Benedict couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, it really is like you've never left, Penelope. Thank you for coming back. Please stay forever, comedy gold with the three of you." Benedict said moving his hands to indicate Colin, Penelope and Eloise. Tiny tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"And pray tell why the hell are you here Benedict? Don't you have work or a home to go to?" Colin seethed, still beating his chest.

"Why… Colin, this is my home too." Benedict feigned hurt, his hand fluttering to his chest. "And I saved your life, dear brother, you owe me." He wiggled his fingers at Colin 

"I don't owe you anything," Colin hissed. 

"Oh, you do owe me something. You can help grab the catered food and cocktails to the rehearsal dinner tonight," Benedict said grinning as he picked up his phone that just beeped. “I actually have to get to work, got called in.”

"Oh, yes! Once everyone has escaped their life and death situation, let's get ready to prep for the rehearsal dinner," his mother ordered like the matriarch she is. “Eloise you have to get to your dress fittings with Daphne on the other side of town.”

Eloise groaned. “Noooo, how many times do we need to do dress fittings,if I knew this was what entails being a bridesmaid I would’ve said no.”

“No you wouldn’t have Eloise,” Violet said sternly.

“What? Then who is helping me pick up all these foods if Eloise and Benedict has to go?!” Colin asked. 

“Oh! Penelope darling, if you have nothing to do, you can go with Colin to pick up stuff for rehearsal!” Violet suggested. 

Benedict burst out laughing again and Colin wished he still had his butter knife to drive through his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a feeling this will be more than 4 chapters, brevity was never my strong suit, I am soooo sorry! Also working on another fic (and work has been kicking my asss) so I am slow on this one, apologies!  
> Also I just read Book 6, and I kinda love Michael Sterling.  
> Thanks for your comments!  
> tumblr! @cricriza and my twitter @katsucrizz


End file.
